Resistence
by The Vampire Alchemist
Summary: Most of humanity has been overtaken by an alien race known as the Souls. Most of the Nations themselves have been occupied. But it wasn't just the surviving humans that resisted. When America is captured, Russia and his invading Soul come up with a plan for revolution. Crossover with The Host, Fem!America, implied RusAme


America had been pretty well known for her fascination with aliens. Especially after Roswell. Her alien invasion movies were something of a running joke between her fellow nations. Most of these movies had depicted an angry and violent race trying to wipe out humanity. America herself had never really thought outside of this set box, because her little alien friend, Tony, had never told her otherwise.

So it came as a very big shock when the Nations finally found out about the Souls. Tiny little aliens that were kind and peaceful, but also needed to bond with the humans in order to survive. So by dictionary definition, the Souls were parasites. And once they took over a body, it was pretty much guarenteed that the original inhabitant of the body was dead and gone.

It started when they noticed that certain Nations, particularly the smaller ones, were experiencing severe declines in crime. Robberies, rapes, homicides; everything of the like were dwindling into nonexistence. Curiously enough, the death-rates were also going down. Even patients that had been diagnosed with _cancer_ were somehow making miraculous full recoveries. Greenhouse gas emittions were becoming smaller, and the most befuddling of all was that currency was becoming unnecessary.

That was when they started noticing the eyes. Japan was the first they noticed; his eyes were displaying an unnatural glowing, silver ring that hugged his pupils. Then Italy started showing the same rings in his eyes. Next was the Baltics. Then it was Hungary. By that time, the Nations finally understood what was happening, but it was already far too late.

Many of the surviving Nations went into hiding. But as they soon discovered, the Souls could access their host's memories. The Souls who came to inhabit Nation bodies came to discover of the others' existence and their importance. For example, having control of Japan's body made the Souls in control of all his lands and his people. If they took control of all the Nations, then they would succeed in taking control of the world.

Man-hunts for the remaining Nations soon took place, and more and more Nations were captured. The larger Nations, with larger land masses and more citizens populating them, were more often harder to track down and even harder to control. Russia had been one of the hardest to dominate. His beloved "General Winter" had made the Seeker's job extremely difficult, but it was done. His body was now inhabited by a Soul whose name was Burns Through The Ice. His name was a reference to his previous life on an icy planet far away. He was considered amongst his own kind to be a particularly strong and hardy Soul. Perhaps that was the reason why they chose to implant him in one of the strongest and fiercest Nations. What Burns Through The Ice had not expected was for Ivan Braginsky, the original personification of the Russian Federation, to start _talking back to him_. Still alive with no sign of fading away any time soon.

To say that Ivan had been hostile towards him in the beginning was a gross understatement. Burns Through The Ice had had the hardest time accessing the man's memories. He would experience small snippets of memories before Ivan would cut him off, often growling at him that they were not his to see. Eventually though, Burns Through The Ice was able to break through and see. Flashes of precious, joyful moments spent with his sisters Ukraine and Belarus, living under Mongolian rule, the meltdown of Chernobyl, a royal family consisting of four girls and one sickly little boy, so many times of pain and suffering. Ivan Braginsky had lived a life full of hardships that Burns Through The Ice hadn't been able to even imagine. Ukraine had fallen to the Souls long before Russia had, but it was with Burns Through The Ice's help that Belarus had been found, for which Ivan had screamed at him for hours, giving both of them a headache of epic proportions.

Burns Through The Ice understood that before Soul occupation, the Nations had gathered together several times every year in 'World Confrences' to discuss politics; the current states of their economies, the environment, battle plans, and other such things. The Souls that now inhabited the Nations bodies still gathered together in conferences, but they were much different now. There was no need to report on the current state of the economy anymore. Wars were no longer fought. The environment was healed. No, the occupied Nations had become a special type of Seekers. Before the invasion, the humans had known nothing of their countries' personifications, so only the Nations could identify and help track down the remaining ones still in hiding. By the time that Burns Through The Ice had come into the picture, the famous and elite G8 was nearly reunited. Japan, Italy, Germany, France, the United Kingdom, and Canada were occupied and had welcomed the new Russia back into their fold. Curiously enough, even though the majority of her people had been taken over by the Souls, America - Amelia Jones, Ivan's memory told him - was still miraculously in hiding.

Burns Through The Ice could remember the first time he saw Ivan's memories of Amelia. He had known that an avatar of America existed, but curiously, Ivan's memories of her had been heavily guarded. More heavily guarded than his memories of his sisters. Burns Through The Ice had experienced so many mixed emotions when he found out about Amelia. Feelings of happiness, hatred, melancholoy, comradery, and regret were all mixed together in a mind-boggling cocktail that he had found hard to understand. He remembered seeing a young woman, perhaps no older than 17 - in appearance, only - with golden blonde hair done up in complicated twists, and clear, deep blue eyes. She had been wearing a long ballgown, the kind that had been popular in the late 1700's. If he was to remember correctly, he believed she had been there to ask Ivan for his aid in a Revolution she was experiencing.

More followed not long after. He experienced holding Amelia in his arms as she sobbed in outright pain and agony. A hand ran through her hair, comforting words whispered in her ear. _"The first civil war is always the hardest." _Then he saw Amelia again, her hair much shorter, glaring at him across from an empty confrence room. She and Ivan talked of what they seemed to call a rising crisis called "Cuban Missile Crisis". A meeting in Europe during the second World War. Both of them watching as a man of great power ordering a wall torn down. Burns Through The Ice eventually came to discover that Ivan and Amelia had been good friends, bitter enemies, and eventually lovers. Ivan knew her better than her own brothers and twin sister had. Which also meant that Ivan had been the most likely to know where she would've dissapeared to.

After he had found the memories of Amelia Jones, Ivan had screamed at him, much in the same way he had when Burns Through The Ice had helped his fellow Seekers find Belarus. But as he had gotten closer and closer to the conference building to tell what information he had found on America, something curious happened. Ivan became desperate. Ivan started begging him to leave Amelia alone.

He had been taken aback by this. He knew that Ivan Braginsky was a very proud man. He did not beg for anything if he did not have to. And there was very little that Ivan had to beg for. Like most Souls, Burns Through The Ice had compassion, pity, and simpathy in spades. And that day, when he walked into the confrence room, was the first time in his many lives that Burns Through The Ice had lied. When his fellow Seekers asked if he had any new information regarding America's whereabouts, he said no. He felt guilty. Infitessimately guilty for having lied. The only thing that slightly eased that guilt was a silent _Thank you_ from Ivan.

Things changed after that. Ivan slowly started to trust him. In small degrees, he began to open himself more to him. Burns Through The Ice began to change too. The love Ivan felt for his sisters and Amelia began to affect him. His feelings grew by the day. He came to understand the occupation from the humans' point of view. Never before had he ever been ashamed like this to take control of a Host.

That was when Ivan began proposing an idea. A revolution for the humans to take back their planet. What the Souls had not realized was that a Nation could influence their people in a certain way; since Burns Through The Ice was feeling sympathy for the human race, so too were the Souls occupying the Russians. And Burns Through The Ice found that he did not despise Ivan's idea of revolution. This planet was never theirs to take, and he fully intended to help the humans take it back.

Then the day came that both Ivan and Burns Through The Ice had dreaded. The Seekers had found Amelia. She had been hiding in the Utah desert, though if she had been staying with a human resistence, they didn't know.

So now, here he was. Standing in the surgery room, staring regretfully down at the woman who was now strapped to the bed. She was more beautiful in person than Ivan had remembered. She had lost a significant ammount of weight, and her skin was more tan, her hair more sun-streaked from her time in the desert. Her blue eyes were as fierce as ever though. She had struggled too wildly for them to properly sedate her, so they had decided to wait for her to tire herself out. It taken a rather long time, in which she had raged and screamed, spitting out resentful remarks to any of them who dared to tell her to calm down. Burns Through The Ice had taken the time to ask the Healer if he knew the name of the Soul they planned to implant inside of Amelia. Surprisingly, she had known. It was a Soul that Burns Through The Ice knew well. Suddenly, it seemed as though not all hope was lost.

_What do you know? _Ivan asked him, suddenly suspicious. _What aren't you telling me?_

Burns Through The Ice did not answer him, but he knew that things would turn out in their favor.

America was growing tired and the Healer moved to sedate her.

_Stop her!_ Ivan yelled.

"Wait!" Burns Through The Ice exclaimed. The Healer and Seekers turned to him in surprise. "If it is not too much to ask, I would like a moment alone with her."

Some asked him why, but he simply told him that his reasons were his own. So slowly, the rest of the Souls complied, though he noticed that the Soul occupying Britain (whose name was Cloud Spinner) narrowed his eyes suspiciously before leaving the room. Burns Through The Ice never liked Cloud Spinner very well, much like the somewhat less than stellar relations between Russia and England had been before occupation.

"Are you gonna torture me first?" America spat at him, turning his attention back to her. Ivan chuckled wistfully inside his head, remarking that she was still the same old Amelia.

Burns Through The Ice shook his head. "Nyet, that is not my intention at all."

"Then why are ya doin this?"

He moved closer to her bedside and tried to place a comforting hand on her forehead, to which both she and Ivan growled at him for. Amelia moved her head out of his grasp and glared harder. Burns Through The Ice sighed. He should have known better.

"I am sorry for the way my fellow Souls have treated you."

"Well, hurray for you." She deadpanned. "But you didn't answer me. Why?"

He took a moment to admire her. He regretted what was about to happen to her, yet he knew that things probably couldn't have turned out for the better. Now that she was here, and now that he knew exactly who was going to be implanted into her body, he knew that he had two very strong allies on his and Ivan's side.

"I want to help you."

Amelia snorted. "Why would you want to help me?"

_What are you planning?_ Ivan's voice resonated in his mind.

"Please," Burns Through The Ice said softly. "There is not much time, so I need you to listen carefully."

"Why should I trust you?"

Burns Through The Ice considered carefully what his response would be before he answered.

"When we Souls take your bodies as our hosts," he started cautiously, "We see your memories and experience much of what you have experienced in your lives. When our hosts care deeply for another, oftentimes those emotions pass onto us."

Amelia was regarding him cautiously and confused. She stayed silent, so he continued.

"Ivan loves you very much. Although you may not believe me, since this body loves you, so do I now. I care very much for you, and I am so sorry for what is going to happen to you."

"What -"

"Please," he said again, cutting her off. "There is not much time. The Healer will be back soon.

"You are about to become one of us. I am sure that you are already aware of this, but I know that you will be a resistant Host. You will not fade away so easily. This is good. Perhaps you do not believe so, but I am on your side. I want to help your people take their planet back. I also ask you to not worry; the Soul you are about to Host is called Petals Graced By Sunlight and I know her very well. We were mated in our previous lives and she will be very trusting of me. I have requested to be the Seeker assigned to you and her, so I can recruit her to our cause."

"Our?" Amelia cocked her head curiously.

Burns Through The Ice smiled and took her hand. Amelia twitched, but did not move away. "Ivan promised you that he would always come back for you, did he not?"

Amelia appeared as though she did not know what to think. She licked her lips before saying, "You're sure she won't take me over?"

"Stay strong, Amelia, and I know she will come to accept you."

The door swung open. Burns Through The Ice quickly retracted his hand and stood up. Amelia's frightened eyes darted towards the Healer and Seekers before they returned towards him. She nodded shortly. A sign that she was putting her trust in him. "Taking a leap of faith" as humans would say.

_How do you know your Soul friend will be willing to help us?_ Ivan inquired.

_You will just have to trust me._ Burns Through The Ice replied.

The Healer made quick work of Amelia. She sprayed her with a dose of "Sleep" and then gently moved Amelia's head to lay on its side, exposing her neck. She moved the blonde hair out of the way, quickly making the insision. She then lifted the tiny pod holding Petals Graced By Sunlight and opened it, lifting the tiny, precious Soul from her container and towards Amelia's neck. With a small, tender coaxing, the Soul accepted her new Host and slid into the insision. Burns Through The Ice knew that the breath he was holding was not entirely his own action. As the Soul disappeared completely inside the neck, the cut healed itself and the Healer turned the head back upright.

Petals Graced By Sunlight slowly blinked open her new eyes, the silver ring glowing brightly in the lamplight.

* * *

_Well, there you have it. My attempt at a Hetalia/Host crossover. I've always been a fan of the book, and I've now seen the movie twice. I got back from it just tonight, and I started wondering what would happen if a Soul was implanted into any of the Hetalia characters? So this is the result right here, and like always, I couldn't help gender-bending America AND turning this into RusAme. I just can't resist. _

_So I may leave this as a one-shot, but since that opening is just ripe for another chapter, I may continue. I don't really know at this point. That being said, I'd really like it if you guys gave me an idea of what you imagine might happen next. Either immediately in another chapter or an overall view._

_Also, I do not own Hetalia or The Host. Cloud Spinner is a name mentioned in The Host, but I came up with Burns Through The Ice and Petals Graced By Sunlight. They were the best Soul names I could come up with._

_Reviews would be lovely._


End file.
